It is well known that quilting has been an established art for many years. Quilts have been made for many years for many purposes. Practically, quilts are used for providing warmth while seated, or while asleep. More artistically, quilts are used for decorative purposes. While quilts can be readily purchased for either of these purposes, it is often desirable for one to make their own quilts as either heirlooms or gifts. Because of this, hand-made quilts are known to be high in value.
Various factors lend to the value of a quilt. Included are the quality of the quilting (i.e., uniformity of the stitching, quality of the fabric, etc.), the selection of colors, and the pattern. Many standard patterns have been used for many years. Typically, however, the standard patterns are merely for fabricating a flat quilt. Features not typically found on quilts include raised patterns, or three-dimensional soft sculpture.
There have been devices produced for use in various needlework arts. Typical are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,563,785 S. Samelson Jan. 14, 1986 4,690,084 D. Krieger Sept. 1, 1987 4,774,778 T. Williams Oct. 4, 1988 4,814,218 B. Shane Mar. 21, 1989 5,141,140 D. J. Moffett-Hall Aug. 25, 1992 5,186,998 J. R. Eugster Feb. 16, 1993 5,291,843 M. Hori Mar. 8, 1994 ______________________________________
Of these, the device disclosed by Samelson ('785) and the method disclosed by Krieger ('084) are each related to a finished product having a "puffed" design. The '785 device includes a device for stitching a circular pattern into two layers of fabric having a foam rubber core interposed therebetween. The resulting pattern is a simulated button. The '084 method is disclosed for use in mass production of a quilted product wherein the quilting is accomplished by a prescribed embroidered design. A puffed design is accomplished by sewing two pieces of fabric together, with one having a high shrinking tendency. The embroidered composite fabric is then subjected to hot water treatment in order to shrink the back fabric relative to the front fabric, thereby resulting in the puffed design. In each of these disclosures, a "puff" design is accomplished merely as a result of the stitching of two layers of fabric. These disclosures do not teach a device or method for pre-forming a desired puff in order to accomplish a selected soft-sculpture. Nor do these disclosures teach a device or method for making a puff-style applique for attaching to a quilt pattern.
This devices disclosed by Williams ('778) and Hori ('843) are each adapted for use with an embroidery hoop. The '778 device is provided for aligning a fabric prior to securing the fabric in the hooping frame. The '843 device is an attachment structure for removably attaching a workpiece holder to a movable portion of a sewing machine used for embroidering materials. The attachment structure is used to move an embroidery hoop relative to the needle of a sewing machine. Although each of these devices is associated with an embroidery hoop, neither teaches a device used to form a selected pattern around which is sewn a stitch line. On the contrary, each device teaches the use of an embroidery hoop for the purposes of stretching fabric on which is embroidered a particular pattern.
The device disclosed by Shane ('218) is a quilted craft article, and a method and kit for making the same. However, the '218 device does not disclose the use of a puffed design in association with the quilted article. Nor does the '218 device disclose a device or method for making a puffed article for use in quilting.
Moffett-Hall ('140) discloses a device for making fabric appliques. The '140 device is comprised primarily of a base plate, a shape plate, and a template. The base plate is a continuous member upon which is mounted the shape plate. The shape plate defines at least one opening with a selected configuration. The template is configured to be closely received within the opening defined by the shape plate. A piece of fabric is placed within the opening after which the template is inserted therein. The edges of the fabric are then flattened over the template such as by ironing. The product is a uniformly shaped applique. However, once the template is removed, there is no definite shape that the applique must retain. For example, for some materials, ironing will not cause the fabric to retain its shape.
The device disclosed by Eugster ('998) is a duplex filter cloth for chamber type filters. The '998 device is fabricated from two pieces of fabric each having an opening formed in a central region thereof, and a collar defined about the central opening. The collars of each piece of fabric are oriented toward one another and are sewn together. However, the '998 device does not teach the manufacture of a puffed element for use with quilting.
Although there are several devices which are used to manufacture various sewn products, embroidered goods, and some specifically for use in quilting, the above-referenced devices fail to teach the manufacture of a puffed article for us in making a quit,. Further, the prior art of record does not teach a means for making a sewn product having a selected depth and outline.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for manufacturing a puffed article for use in association with the manufacture of a quilted article.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device whereby the puffed article defines a selected outline and a selected depth.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device whereby the puffed article is manufactured as a unit and sewn into the quilted article.